Mensonges et Trahisons
by Tahissala
Summary: Et si Dereck n'avait pas laissé partir Meredith quand Addison s'est présenté?Cette fic est basé sur l'épisode 9 de la saison1... J'ai gardé la base du caractère de Meredith et Dereck, je les ai juste fait un peu plus franc et ouvert l'un envers l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Et si Dereck n'avait pas laissé partir Meredith quand Addison s'est présenté?Cette fic est basé sur l'épisode 9 de la saison... J'ai gardé la base du caractère de Meredith et Dereck, juste un peu plus franc et ouvert l'un à l'autre... Sous la catégorie M pour les prochain chapitre... Bonne lecture

Dereck POV

''- Addison Sheperd'' dit-elle à Meredith pour se présenter en lui tendant la main.

''- Shepherd... " répète Mer un peu étourdi. Elle se tourne vers moi, avec un regard de pure douleur, et les sentiments de honte et de regret me submerge.

''- Et vous, vous devez être la femme qui s'envoie en l'air avec mon mari! " dit Addison, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Qui fait sursauter Meredith.

''- Oh mon dieu! " je l'ai vu blanchir à sa déclaration, et ma rage envers Addison n'a fait qu'augmenter grâce à ses actions. Meredith m'a regardé encor une fois, avant de se retourner pour partir.

''- Rentre chez toi Addison! " ai-je dit avant de suivre les pas de Mer. ''- Non, Mer, attends! " j'essaie de lui dire en la suivant, et essayant de la retenir.

''- Attendre quoi Dereck? " me crie-t-elle sans se retourner et d'une voix glaciale.

''- Je veux t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu croies... elle s'est arrêté brusquement, ce qui m'a surprise, j'ai faillie lui rentrer dedans, et elle m'a envoyé un regard qui me fit reculer.

''-Quoi? Tu n'es pas marié? tu ne m'as pas menti pendant 3 mois? Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore? Que dois-je savoir, dis-le-moi maintenant, avant que ça ne se présente au pire moment et que je passe pour une idiote! Des enfants peut-être?''

''- Non, non, je t'ai menti, je t'ai fait mal... Mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi... " ai-je plaidé. Vu qu'elle n'a rien répondu, j'ai continué. ''- Il y a 4 mois, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vu Addison, dans notre lit, nu, criant son orgasme à Mark. Mark, qui se trouvait être mon meilleur ami! Et je-'' elle m'a coupé.

''- Alors quoi, tu t'es dit que le mieux pour te venger était de prendre une fille dans un bar pour faire la même chose? Tu m'as couru après pendant presque un mois par vengeance, pour quoi? le sexe? La vengeance? Pour faire souffrir quelqu'un comme toi? Pourquoi Dereck? Pourquoi moi? " elle pleurait, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et son visage était déformé par la douleur. Ses mots ont été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, et je ne me suis jamais senti autant minable de toute ma vie.

''- Non! " ai-je crié rapidement et trop fort. ''- Absolument pas! Je t'ai rencontré au bar et je suis rentré avec toi. Le lendemain je ne pouvais pas arrêté de penser à toi. J'ai ensuite découvert que tu étais ma stagiaire. Je voulais te le dire quand nous avons été diner la première fois, mais on devait parler de nos problèmes au travail. Puis il y a eu le fait que je vivais dans une caravane et je ne savais pas comment te le dire, si tu accepterais ou pas... Et plus le temps passait, plus les choses changeaient- " je me suis arrêté, peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment. Mais y a-t-il vraiment un bon ou un mauvais moment pour le dire? Elle m'a fixé avec un air de tristesse et de dégoût, avant de reprendre la parole.

''- Qu'est-ce qui à changé? Tu t'es dit que la jeune et naïve stagiaire pourrait combler tes besoins sexuels sans rien dire? Comme une pute bon marché privée? " m'a-t-elle craché avec venin. J'ai été choqué par ses propos, mais je ne pouvais pas le laissé croire ça.

''- Non, bien sur que non Meredith! Je suis... J'ai... " comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire? Comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire croire en moi? Et là, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, et j'ai eu une idée. ''- Te souviens-tu le matin où Izzy m'a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas renté chez moi depuis une semaine? " lui ai-je demandé.

''- Ce soir-là, tu m'as amené à la caravane et m'as parlé de toi. Mais qu'elle est le rapport?'' J'ai continué en ignorant sa question.

''- Oui, et tu as passé la semaine suivante chez moi, à la fin de cette semaine-là, nous avons eu congé en même temps. Puis tu as repris avec 48h de garde. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi ce soir-là, j'ai essayé de dormir sans toi, vraiment, mais chaque fois je me suis réveillé en sueur et en te cherchant! Ce soir-là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi, je me suis aussi rendu compte, ou plutôt avoué, que j'étais amoureux de toi! J'ai été avec Addison pendant 11 ans, et je n'ai jamais ressenti pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi! " lui ai-je avoué sincèrement. Soulagé par mon admission, mais anxieux de sa réponse... Je n'ai pas fait attention si quelqu'un nous regardait, j'ai juste continué à lui parler en me rapprochant d'une Meredith surprise et j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains, essuyant les larmes qui striaient ses joues.

''- Je t'aime tellement Mer, depuis le moment où tu as voulu m'ignorer dans le bar, à celui où tu as voulu tout connaitre de moi, en passant par le moment où Bailey nous à découvert dans ma voiture et m'a insultés dans l'ascenseur. Je t'aime, toi, personne d'autre, juste toi! " lui ai-je dit en capturant ses lèvres, en mettant tous mes sentiments pour lui prouver mes paroles.

''- Je t'aime aussi Dereck... " a-t-elle murmuré contre mes lèvres, avant de continuer notre baiser passionné. Faisant passer tous nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'avions pas remarqué la personne derrière nous, juste accaparé par notre moment de sincérité, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un raclement de gorge à côté de nous.

''- Que veux-tu Addison? " ai-je dit sans me retourner, j'ai posé mon front contre celui de Meredith, soupirant et la tenant près de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, en me demandant si Addison avait entendu ce que je venais de dire à Mer. Je sais que je devrais être gêné ou que je devrais ressentir quelque chose d'autres que le pur bonheur que je me sentais à cette instant. Mais rien!

J'étais parti de New York à cause d'elle, blessé, trahi et absolument misérable, me demandant comment mon mariage avait pu finir aussi mal. Mais maintenant, c'était impossible! Quand je dis que ce que je ressens pour Meredith n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour Addison, je le pense vraiment. Je ne peux pas le décrire, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre si je venais à perdre Mer, et connaissant Addison, elle fera tout pour détruire notre relation.

C'est une femme égoïste, elle ne se soucie pas des gens autour, ou si je ne suis pas heureux avec elle. C'est une femme qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait en étant enfant. Quand on s'est marié, je m'étais dit que je pourrais la changer un peu, qu'elle me laisserait être un peu plus libre vu que je m'étais engagé à elle. Mais au fil des ans, la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire sans elle, ou simplement sans qu'elle se mette en colère était la pèche, ou voir Mark. Mais le plus triste, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus moi seulement quand je suis parti de New York! C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait choisir une caravane pour maison, de bruler la quasi-totalité de mes costards, ou encor de prendre mes jours de repos en même temps que Meredith. À New York, je faisais tout pour éviter ma femme, je prenais le plus d'heure possible, rentrais à la maison le plus tard possible, espérant ne pas la voir. Quand nous étions à la maison en même temps je m'occupais dans une pièce à part, où j'invitais mes soeurs, mes beaux-frères, ou encor Mark. Cela c'est fait petit à petit, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, mais en partant j'ai remarqué qu'elle et moi n'avions plus été un couple pendant bien plus longtemps que le jour où je l'ai trouvé au lit avec Mark...

''- Je veux que mon mari revienne à la maison! J'ai fait une erreur irremplaçable en couchant avec Mark, mais toi aussi avec elle! " dit-elle en montrant du doigt Mer. Qui, suite à ses paroles, est devenue nerveuse dans mes bras. J'ai relevé la tête en ouvrant les yeux brusquement, sentant que je perdais le contrôle, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, ma rage a amplifié. Mais je ne voulais pas faire un scandale dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quand j'ai parlé, ma voix était froide, remplie de haine et de mépris.

''- Elle? Elle a un nom! Et je ne reviendrais pas, jamais! J'aime Meredith, plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait, en fait, j'ai même envie de te dire merci! Maintenant retourne d'où tu viens! J'ai signé les papiers du divorce il y a presque 4 mois, alors fait de même! Soit heureuse Addison, je le suis. Et si toi tu ne le peux pas, laisse-moi l'être! Tu l'as voulu, maintenant assume... " et je me suis retourné pour partir avec la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée. J'allais dire à Meredith que l'on rentrait à la maison quand Addison a crié et lâché une nouvelle bombe!

''- Je suis enceinte!'' En l'entendant Mer a perdu connaissance, j'ai juste eu le temps de resserrer mon emprise sur elle, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol. Et je me suis retourné vers Addison.

''- Je ne suis certainenement pas le père Addi!''

''- Si! Si tu l'es Dereck! Je n'avais pas encore été avec Mark et à la soirée de charité...''

''- Je ne peux pas croire que tu arrives à me mentir en pleine figure! Comment peux-tu te regarder en face?" l'ai-je interrompue.

''- Je ne te mens pas Dereck. Je t'assure, ce soir-là nous av-'' je l'ai à nouveau arrêté.

''- Oui, nous avons eu le sexe ce soir-là, oui je n'ai pas mis de protection. Mais si tu avais prêté intention à ton mari plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami, tu connaîtrais les raisons qui font que je ne pas être le père de l'enfant que tu portes! . Et tu saurais aussi pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de Meredith, je ne veux plus te revoir Addison! " ai-je crié en m'éloignant d'une Addison en pleure et avec une Meredith toujours inconsciente dans mes bras...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'avais écrit cette fic il y a 2 ans, mais je n'ai jamais osé la publier... Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Pour la suite, il suffit de me mettre un commentaire=) Je m'excuse pour les fautes!

Tahissa


	2. Chapter 2 Explications

_Juste un petit rappel: j'ai essayé de garder le plus possible les personnages comme dans la série, mais j'ai fait que Mer et Der communiquent plus. Je veux juste dire aussi que j'avais écrit cette fic avant que la S2 ne sorte, donc ne soyez pas surpris des changements...=) Oh et désolé encor pour mes fautes! Alors Enjoy! Bonne lecture..._

**Dereck**

Après avoir trouvé une chambre de garde vide et allongé Meredith sur le lit, je me suis assis sur une chaise en face d'elle. La regarder étalé sur se lit, les sentiments de culpabilité et de honte m'ont submergé une fois de plus. Elle a perdu connaissance, à cause de moi, je lui ai caché que j'étais marié, et maintenant elle croit que je vais être père. Nous devions aller manger, pas rencontrer mon ex femme à l'entré!

Je devenais de plus en plus inquiet, Mer ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle est inconsciente depuis plus de 45 min, elle devrait s'être réveillée maintenant. Et quand elle se réveillera, elle va être énervé, croyant qu'Addison est enceint. Mais quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue si compliquée? J'étais impatient de la voir bougée, juste un peu, j'attendais qu'à tout moment elle ouvre les yeux en me criant dessus à quel point je suis un imbécile. Cependant sa colère n'est pas une des choses dont je me réjouis de faire face. Le fait que je sois encor marié et n'ai rien dit est déjà une raison de sa colère, mais rajouter une grossesse? Peu probable qu'elle se lève en souriant. J'ai soupiré, me demandant si je devrais faire des examens, être inconscient pendant autant de temps n'est pas normal, même avec beaucoup de fatigue... En ce moment, un vent de panique m'a emporté, et si j'étais passé à côté d'un symptôme? Que faire si j'ai attendu aussi longtemps et aggravé les choses? Je me suis levé frénétiquement pour me rapprocher d'elle quand elle a ouvert les yeux.

''- Hey tête endormi.'' ai-je dit en souriant, mais son regard me l'a vite fait tomber!

''- Ne me dit pas "Hey" et ne me sourie pas!'' Je m'attendais à sa colère mais pas à ce point.

"- Calme toi Mer, je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord... comment te sens-tu?''

''- Sale! Je me sens sale! Une maîtresse! Je suis une putain de maîtresse! Non seulement une maîtresse sale, mais la maîtresse sale de mon patron sur le point d'être père! " me cria-t- elle " - et pourquoi es-tu ici et pas avec ta femme? " Oui, donc elle est certainement en colère, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, et sa question m'a blessé. Je me suis déplacé pour être à sa hauteur, de sorte que je pouvais prendre son visage à nouveau dans mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

''- Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai dit, jamais je ne retournerais avec elle! Tu es tout ce qui m'importe! Tu n'es pas ma maîtresse! Je suis amoureux de toi, pas d'elle, et je ne suis plus marié! J'avais signé les papiers de divorce avant qu'on ne soit ensemble! Le soir du bar, je n'étais déjà plus marié, dans mon esprit, alors le lendemain de notre rencontre j'ai appelé mon avocat. Je lui ai demandé les papier, puis signé, le jour où tu m'as vu à l'hôpital, la première fois, je venais de les signer.'' ai-je dit, et après quelques secondes de silence elle a repris la parole.

''- Je te crois, ou plutôt j'essaie! Les 3 derniers mois ont été... Je veux dire, pour moi, être avec toi signifie plus que ce que tu crois! De te laisser me connaitre, m'aimer... Tu ne connais pas tout de moi non plus, je le sais, mais comment puis-je te faire confiance après ça? Je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai partagé ce que je pouvais, ce que j'étais prête à dire... Je voulais t'en dire plus... Mais je ne sais pas... Mon passé est plutôt dur, plus que tu ne le penses. Je veux dire, 3 mois Dereck! Et ces 3 mois ont été mieux que mes 28 dernières années... Est-ce tout ce à quoi j'ai droit? 3 mois?''

J'ai été surpris ou plutôt, choqué! Depuis que nous sommes ensemble je l'ai toujours vu souriante, joyeuse et elle avait l'air heureuse. Même si parfois elle paraissait triste ou ailleurs, en général elle avait l'air heureuse. Ce qui m'a perturbé le plus? Sa dernière phrase, je ne trouvais pas le sens de celle-ci.

'' Meredith, je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi, de t'avoir caché Addison, et de t'avoir blessé... mais je... j'ai eu peur de te le dire, peur de te perdre.''

''- C'est trop tard! Je ne peux pas, pas encore, pas plus! Je t'aime, vraiment, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi!''

''- Quoi? Non, Mer, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi! " ai-je plaidé, j'ai senti mes yeux piqués, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me quitter sans qu'elle connaisse la vérité.

''- Non! Non! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas briser ta famille! Tu vas être père, tu auras un fils, ou une fille, qui aura besoin de toi, d'un père. Il ou elle aura de la chance de t'avoir. Mais tu dois arranger les choses, ton enfant a besoin d'un père, et tu seras un père génial, mais tu ne peux pas laisser ton enfant! J'espère que tu pourras être heureux... " elle pleurait, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, son épaule secouait en sanglots...

J'avais toujours voulu une famille, une femme, des enfants, une maison. Aujourd'hui je me sentais littéralement impuissant! Avec Addison, j'avais mis de côté mon rêve, je m'étais fait une raison. L'ironie de la vie, il y a plus d'un an j'avais une femme, avec qui j'avais oublié mon rêve, avec qui je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Maintenant, j'avais une femme magnifique, avec qui je voudrais une famille, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi! Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'entre Addison et moi il n'y avait plus rien à essayer.

''- Mer, elle et moi n'avons pas été heureux pour les 6 de nos 10 ans de mariage! Je ne veux rien essayé avec elle, mon mariage était fini bien avant que je ne te rencontre.''

''- Ce n'est pas le point Dereck! Elle va avoir ton enfant, tu ne peux p-''

''- Je ne vais pas être père Meredith'' ai-je coupé. Me souvenant tout d'un coup qu'elle ne savait pas encore la vérité.

''- Mais elle est-''

''- Meredith, regarde-moi! " elle a levé son regard au mien " - Je ne peux pas être le père de cette enfant. D'abord fait le calcul, la dernière fois qu'on a couchée ensemble était au mois de décembre, nous sommes au mois de mai... Elle serait dans son 5ème mois et rien n'est visible. Ensuite, je me suis fait opérer il y a 1 an pour qu'elle ne le soit pas... " J'ai vu ses traits changés à la compréhension de mes paroles.

''- Oh.'' est tout ce qu'elle a réussi à dire, mais quelque chose d'autre l'a dérangé, quand à savoir quoi cela devra surement attendre. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux remplis d'incertitude, et après quelques secondes elle a repris la parole. ''- Alors, si tu... Dereck, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance. je ne comprends rien! " dit-elle en secouant la tête.

''- Rien ne c'est vraiment passé. Tu allais t'effondrer, je t'ai retenu, puis dis à Addison que je ne pouvais pas être le père. Elle a soutenu qu'on avait couché ensemble au mois de décembre sans protection... Je lui ai simplement dit que si elle avait prêté attention à moi plutôt qu'à Mark, elle aurait su que je ne pouvais pas être le père...''

''- Attends, tu t'es fait opérer sans en parler avec elle? " m'a-t-elle demandé surprise.

''- Je l'ai fait pour moi, parce que je ne pouvais pas... " je me suis arrêté pas forcément envie de lui en parler maintenant.

''- J'ai besoin de comprendre Dereck. Je veux dire, de ce que je déduis avec ce que tu m'as déjà dit, je ne reconnais pas l'homme avec qui j'ai été ces 3 derniers mois! Je veux dire, tu es quelqu'un de bien, faire les choses dans le dos n'est pas ton habitude, alors j'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir que je ne me suis pas trompé... " elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, et si je disais que ses mots ne me touchaient pas je mentirais! Et le plus dur est que je savais qu'elle avait raison, je devais lui dire.

''- Très bien... Il y a 9 ans, nous sommes parti en vacance au Costa Rica, pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage, mais après les 4 premiers jours, elle est tombé malade. Quand nous sommes rentré quelques jours plus tard, elle l'était toujours, alors je lui ai dit de faire une prise de sang, pour voir si ce n'était rien de grave parce que j'étais inquiet. Elle a fait et m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un virus dû à l'eau de la région où nous étions, après quelques jours de plus tout était redevenu normal... Sauf que 3 ans plus tard elle a été dans un accident de voiture et a dû séjourner à l'hôpital pour quelques jours. Le deuxième jour, je voulais manger avec elle à midi, mais elle dormait quand je suis arrivé, alors j'en ai profité pour regarder son dossier et voir si tout allé bien. J'ai découvert qu'elle n'avait pas eu un virus cette année-là, mais elle était enceint. Elle s'était faite avorter quand on est revenu de vacance... Je suis resté dans la chambre à la regarder, je l'ai vu allongé dans le lit, et après un moment, j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas bouleversé par le fait que ma femme avait failli mourir, mais par son avortement... Alors, je suis parti, je l'ai laissé seul, et je ne lui ai plus parler pendant une semaine...''

J'avais les larmes aux yeux aux souvenirs de cette période, et en me tournant vers Meredith, j'ai vu qu'elle aussi. Je me suis aperçu que plus je lui disais, plus j'avais besoin de tout lui dire, envie qu'elle sache tout de moi. Je me suis retrouvé incapable d'arrêter, je ne contrôlais plus vraiment les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, alors j'ai juste continué. ''- Elle s'est excusé en disant qu'elle n'avait pas été prête pour être mère, je lui ai dit que c'été bon, que je lui pardonnais mais... Je n'ai jamais vraiment... Nous nous sommes chacun perdu dans le travail. On ne se voyait plus, on ne parlait plus, nous n'avions pas de relations sexuelles, rien, on se voyait presque plus qu'à l'hôpital... Après seulement 5 ans de mariage, nous n'avions plus aucune communication, nous nous sommes battu un soir, à la fin elle a proposé une thérapie de couple. Cela a arrangé un peu les choses, on a commencé à repenser, ou plutôt moi, à avoir des enfants. Mais après quelque temps, j'ai renoncé à lui en parler, parce qu'elle s'éloignait à nouveau. Un soir j'avais bu, elle était à la maison, et nous l'avons fait sans protection. Le lendemain j'avais une peur immense qu'elle soit enceint! J'aurais dû être heureux, ou au moins ressentir une certaine joie, mais tout ce que je ressentais été la peur, je n'aurais pas dû avoir l'impression que c'était le pire jour de ma vie! Après cette journée, j'ai commencé à penser à l'intervention, quelques mois plus tard, je me suis fait opérer, pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette peur. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble pendant quasiment un an, jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré ivre à nouveau et qu'elle a profité! " je me suis arrêté en voyant le regard de choc sur le visage de Mer.

''- Tu ne voulais pas? " dit-elle doucement.

''- J'ai des besoins, je suis un homme, mais en étant sobre, je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Oui, c'est une belle femme, intelligente, féminine... Mais quand je la regarde, je ne vois plus rien d'autre qu'une femme égoïste, froide et sans coeur... Et je n'arrivais pas à voir autre chose que cela, je n'arrivais pas à voir ma femme en elle. Je n'arrivais pas à coucher avec elle...''

Meredith me regardait, autant de larmes aux yeux que moi. Je pense en partie à cause de moi, mon histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de croire qu'il n'y avait pas que cela... Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, voulant l'avoir près de moi, le temps que nos larmes s'arrêtent. Je voulais parler, ou qu'elle me parle, lui demander si elle nous considérait encor comme un couple, mais je n'y arrivais pas! Peur de sa réponse... Quand elle m'a tiré de mes pensées en parlant à nouveau.

''- Ma mère a voulu avorter! Je n'aurais pas dû être ici... " cela n'était pas ce que je pensais qu'elle dirait.

''- Quoi? " ai-je dit incrédule, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autres. Ou si quelque chose devait être dit.

'' - Quand ma mère a découvert qu'elle sa grossesse, elle a voulu avorter, parce que j'étais un inconvénient pour sa carrière.'' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

''- Mais elle n'a pas, tu es là et je suis persuadé qu'elle est heu-''

''- Non! Ne finit pas ta phrase! " m'a-t-elle coupé sèchement. ''- Elle ne l'a pas fait, mais elle ne m'a pas choisi! C'était juste trop tard! Elle avait... Elle était déjà dans son quatrième mois, donc...''

''- Elle n'a pas pu... " ai-je fini pour elle. ''- Alors c'est ton père qui s'est occupée de toi, pendant que ta mère était en chirurgie.'' ai-je continué, mais rapidement compris que je me trompais, en voyant la douleur qui s'est inscrit sur son visage.

''- Jusqu'à mes 5 ans, oui, ensuite il est parti au magasin et je ne l'ai jamais revu!''

''- Je suis désolé.'' est tout ce que je pouvais gérer.

''- Ce n'est pas ta faute! Ma mère avait une aventure, mon père est parti. Quand elle a reçu une offre pour un meilleur poste à Boston, nous sommes parti de Seattle. Les infirmières se sont occupées de moi à sa place. Jusqu'à son Alzheimer, elle ne m'a jamais parlé, et aujourd'hui elle me raconte tout en croyant que je suis l'infirmière...''

Elle m'avait dit cette après-midi, après l'intervention du chef, qu'elle avait caché à tous que sa mère n'était plus en voyage. Qu'elle était malade et que personne d'autre ne savait. Mais une question me revenait sans cesse depuis ce moment.

''. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de m'en parler? " quelque chose l'avait poussé à me dire, mais quoi?

''- Ce matin, j'ai été la voir, elle m'a raconté comment son amant pouvait la faire feuler comme une tigresse, tendit que son mari ignoré le suçon géant sur son corps...''

''- Oh mon dieu! " une chose horrible à écouter et surtout en étant sa fille. Mais les images de sa mère qui me sont venu sans prévenir, et sans que je puisse les repousser, ont été tout autant horrible.

''- Elle m'a... aussi dit quelle erreur était sa fille. Que son Richard aurait quitté sa femme si je n'avais pas été là... Et combien décevante et ordinaire sa fille Meredith était! " je l'ai serré contre ma poitrine. Mais que devrais-je dire après ça?

''- Tu es loin d'être ordinaire Mer, et encor moins décevante! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi forte et têtue que toi! Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, drôle, sexy, intègre, et tu feras un chirurgien excellent... Dois-je continuer? " ai-je fini par demander pour apaiser son humeur.

''- Non! Mais merci... " me dit elle en souriant, enfin, après plusieurs heures de douleur, d'incertitude et de larmes. ''- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses paroles m'ont autant touché, j'ai grandi avec elle, elle me l'a toujours dit... Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si elle me le disait pour la première fois! Et je devais, j'avais besoin de te le dire. Je ne pouvais plus te le cacher. Je ne veux pas que notre couple ressemble à celui de ma mère et mon père... " a-t-elle fini.

''- Nous ne le seront pas, je te le promets.''

En ce moment, avec elle dans mes bras, je savais que je devais lui dire mon autre secret, mais comment? Et est-ce vraiment le bon moment? Il n'y en aura surement jamais, mais avec tout ce que nous avons divulgué l'un à l'autre ce soir... Mais au fond de moi, je sais que si je ne le lui dis pas ce soir, je ne le ferais jamais...

* * *

Donc voilà là vous l'avez! La suite. Quand j'avais écrit cette histoire la S2 n'était pas encore sorti... Donc plus on avance, moins cela ressemble à la série. Bien qu'avant de mettre les chapitres en ligne, je les modifie un peu...

Avez-vous des idées sur le secret de Dereck? Ou suggestion sur ce que vous aimeriez lire pour la suite? Dois-je garder faire un chapitre avec Meredith en P.o.v où est-ce que je continue avec Dereck?

Commentaires, Commentaires, Commentaires... S'il vous plaît... Sitôt que j'en ai un je vous mets la suite...=)

Merci pour la lecture

Tahissa


	3. Chapter 3 Doutes et Plaisir

_Avant que vous puissiez lire la suite, juste m'excuser pour l'attente... Beaucoup de boulo. Et certainement pas assez d'heure dans une journée! En plus j'ai eu la bonne idée de poster mes deux fics en même temps! Donc j'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'imagination pour retoucher ce chapitre...=) C'est toujours la POV de Derek... Et j'apprécie toujours autant les critiques ou commentaires...=) Voilà Bonne lecture!_

**Doutes et Plaisir**

Dans le silence de la chambre de garde, je passais en boucle les événements de notre journée. La journée avait commencé par des chirurgies habituelles, le simple fait de m'être trouvé dans la galerie pour faire mes dossiers, à la place de mon bureau, pour voir mon chef de chirurgie lâcher son écarteur, était une coïncidence. Puis l'épisode de la syphilis se propageant dans l'hôpital, suivi du cours d'éducation sexuelle dans la salle de conférences. L'opération du chef, la mère de Meredith ayant la maladie d'Alzheimer, puis ma femme où future ex-femme qui se présente. Quelles sont les chances pour qu'autant d'évènement se produisent dans une seule et même journée? Hier, j'aurais répondu aucune , ce soir je n'en suis plus très sûr!

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu quand Mer s'est endormi, mais elle l'a fait, recroquevillée contre moi. Sa respiration calme et détendue. Je me fais encor du souci quand à sa perte de connaissance plus tôt, mais avec toutes les informations qu'elle a eues en une seule fois, rajouté au stress, la fatigue et le manque de nourriture... Peu-être que s'en étais trop. Je l'espère. J'allais m'endormir aussi lorsque le son d'un biper m'a fait sursauter et le son strident a réveillé Meredith.

''- C'est le tien? " m'a-t-elle demandé d'une voix endormie.

''- Non je crois que c'es-'' pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que le mien a sonnée aussi, et en général ce n'est pas un bon signe!

''- Les deux! " elle a baissé les yeux pour le lire " - 911! comme si ma journée n'avait pas déjà été assez remplie.'' Je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit rire. En général les stagiaires ne se plaignent pas et sont plus qu'heureux d'avoir une chance pour rentrer dans un bloc, mais là encor Meredith n'était pas tout le monde...

nous sommes sorti de la chambre de garde pour se diriger vers les salles de trauma. En arrivant j'ai été surpris de voir le chaos complet. Des patients attendaient assis dans les chaises dans le couloir, toutes les salles étaient pleines, les brancard éparpillés n'importe où, des cris, des pleures. J'ai cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner des informations et j'ai trouvé le Dr Burk, le seul que je ne voulais pas voir en ce moment! Celui qui avait eu le poste que je convoitais! Le chef remplaçant!

''- Burk qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?''

''- Un bus a percuté une voiture, qui à son tour est rentré en collision avec la vitrine d'un restaurant. Allez au Dr Bailey, je crois qu'elle vous cherche.''

''- Ok, merci.'' Quand j'ai trouvé Bailey, elle était avec les images de l'IRM dans les mains.

''- Qu'avons-nous?''

''- Damien Salvi, 22 ans, a été éjecté de la voiture au moment de l'impact. Traumatisme crânien, éclatement de la rate, fracture du bassin, du poignet et une épaule démise. J'ai réservé un bloc quand je vous ai bipée, nous allons dans 45 min.''

''- Très bien, a-t-il repris connaissance depuis son arrivé?'' ai-je demandé tout en l'examinant.

''-Non. Le Dr Torres sera avec nous au bloc, et ses parents ont été contacté.''

''- Ok, merci. Vous opérez l'éclatement de la rate, pendant que Tores s'occupe du bassin et moi de son cerveau. Avez-vous des internes?''

''- Oui, j'ai le Dr Grey, vous avez le Dr Hamilton et Tores a le Dr O'Malley.'' Je voulais lui dire d'échanger, car Hamilton n'avait aucun intérêt dans la neuro, mais le regard qu'elle m'a donné m'a arrêté.

''- Très bien, je vous revois au bloc.'' et je suis sorti pour me diriger vers le bloc.

Lors de la chirurgie le patient avait codé 2 fois, et même avec tout ce que nous avons essayé il n'a pas réussi à survivre. Je voulais me retrouver avec Meredith, seul, pendant au moins 5 minutes. Nous nous étions séparé ce matin quand nous avions été bipée, puis on avait fait la chirurgie ensemble, mais elle avec Bailey et moi avec mon interne désintéressé! Ensuite, j'avais passé ma journée avec des craniotomies d'urgence. Enfin à 19h30 je pouvais aller trouver Mer!

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle m'avait fait croire dans la chambre de garde. Et je voulais la voir avant d'aller voir Richard, c'est lui qui avait appelé Addison! Et même s'il n'acceptait pas ma relation et qu'il ne savait pas pour mon divorce avec Addison, il aurait dû me parler! Pas l'appeler et blesser des gens inutilement ou me refuser le poste de chef!

J'ai marché à mon bureau, me demandant où je pourrais trouver Mer. J'avais besoin de la voir, de savoir que quoiqu'il arriverait nous serions bien. J'avais besoin de son confort. Il y a quelques mois, quand je perdais un patient je me noyais dans le scotch seul, isolé dans mon bureau à New York, la dernière chose que je voulais été de me retrouver avec Addison ou Mark. Aujourd'hui, je remarque que si je perds un patient, Meredith est la seule personne qui me soutient. Elle ne parle pas, ne me dit pas des choses insignifiantes, ou des phrase typique que l'on utilise avec les familles ou les collègues, elle est juste là, me soutiens, m'étreint et m'embrasse. En ce moment c'est ce don j'ai besoin. Autant pour le jeune Damien Salvi, mais surtout pour nous. Savoir que même avec la venue d'Addison, nous serons bien.

J'ai ouvert la porte, en passant la main dans mes cheveux, je me suis affalé sur le canapé, me demandant où je pourrais trouver Mer. Serait-elle dans la chambre de garde de ce matin? Non, peu probale, peut-être à Cristina? Non,elle est au bloc. Le couloir du sous-sol? Peut-être, je me suis levé et je m'apprêtais à courir au sous-sol, quand j'ai remarqué la lueur de lumière sous la porte de ma petite salle de bain.

''- Meredith? " ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, je lui avais donné mes clefs et personne d'autre pouvais rentrer sauf peut-être le chef. ''- Meredith? " je n'avais toujours pas de réponse " - Mer ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît.'' J'ai entendu le bruissement de ses habilles, un petit reniflement, puis le verrou de la porte. Mon coeur a fait un bond de douleur quand je l'ai vu. Elle pleurait, les yeux rouges, gonflé, ces joues rosées, et ses épaules tremblantes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle a été dans cette pièce, mais c'est clair qu'elle ne venait pas d'arriver. J'ai soupiré en la prenant dans mes bras.

''- Oh Mer'' si j'avais appris une chose dans le passé c'était de ne pas la pousser à parler, mais en cet instant je n'ai pas pu résister. ''- Mer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a**?** " son regard me dit que je n'allais pas aimer, mais aussi vite qu'il était venu il a été remplacé par celui que je connais trop bien.

''- Rien, je vais bien, seulement une longue journée. Je vais bien.''

''- Mer, ne fait pas ça, on a promis, pas de secret. Et le fait que tu dises deux fois "je vais bien" dans la même phrase est la preuve que non.''

''- Tu es marié.'' a-t-elle déclaré et j'ai froncé les sourcils ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le disait. ''- Et ta femme est à Seattle et moi je suis...'' elle s'est arrêtée, regardant dans le vide. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite de sa phrase.

''- **J'étais **marié et mon **ex**-femme est ici.'' ai-je corrigé mettant l'accent sur le passé "- Mer, je ne suis pas marié à Addison ! J'ai signé les papiers il y a des mois et je ne retournerais pas avec elle. D'accord ? " elle a seulement hoché la tête et j'ai su que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait pleurer. ''- Dit moi pourquoi tu es si bouleversée.'' après ce qui ressemblait à des heures de silence j'ai entendu sa voix étouffée.

''- J'ai... Quand... je suis sortie du bloc, Addison... elle m'a tiré dans une salle d'examen... elle m'a dit... que... que... tu allais être père, de son enfant et que j'étais juste une stagiaire salope qui couchait avec son patron pour des faveurs chirurgicales.''

''- Et tu l'as cru ? " ai-je dit, un peu blessé après la discussion que nous avions eue dans la salle de garde la nuit passée.

''- Non! Non! pas du tout, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et ensuite le patient de tout à l'heure, mes nerfs sont à vif et j'ai craqué. Je t'ai cherché, mais ne te trouvais pas, alors je suis venu ici.''

''- Je suis heureux que tu soi venue ici...'' ai-je commencé quand autre chose m'a inquieté, ''- tu n'as pas mangé avant de venir au bloc ce matin? " je n'avais pas mangé beaucoup moi- même, mais au moins une salade pour garder un peu de force. En la regardant dans les yeux j'ai su pourquoi elle ne me répondait pas. ''- Mer tu dois manger, et depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas fait?''

''- Heu... Je ne sais pas...''

''- Tu mens et tu le sais! Alors? Depuis quand?''

''- Hier matin, je pense.'' elle l'a dit si doucement que je ne l'aurais pas entendue si je n'avais pas été si près d'elle.

''- Oh Meredith.'' la culpabilité m'a accablé! Nous devions y aller ensemble, et d'une certaine manière nous avions loupé le restaurant à cause de moi, ou d'Addison, mais qui reviens au même.

''- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'avais pas faim et vu qu'on allait au restaurant hier soir... Mais ce n'est pas grave, mais je crois qu'-'' elle s'est arrêté de parler et vacillée légèrement. ''- Je crois que je dois... " elle a fermé les yeux et j'ai attrapé ces bras pour la soutenir.

''- Meredith, couche-toi sur le canapé et dis-moi ce que tu as.'' elle m'a écouté et quand elle a rouvert les yeux, elle avait l'air un peu moins étourdie.

''- Il faut que je mange quelque chose, je n'ai plus de force, je me sens pas très bien.'' ouai j'avais remarqué merci pour l'info, pensais-je. Je me suis dirigé vers le petit frigo et sorti une bouteille d'eau et une salade.

''- Je n'ai pas beaucoup, mais pour le moment je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, alors la salade au thon conviendra pour te remplir un peu l'estomac.''

''- Merci.'' elle a commencé à manger, et je me suis assis sur le canapé avec elle.

C'été étrange de penser que si peu de temps après l'avoir connu, je serais autant en amour avec elle et que je la connaissais si bien. Je peux dire quand elle est heureuse, si elle ment, si elle est triste ou énervée. Même avec Addison, avec qui j'avais pourtant passé des années, je n'arrivais pas à la lire aussi bien, et je ne l'aimais certainement pas à ce point! Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées pendant un moment, combien de temps je ne sais pas mais, elle avait eu le temp de dévorer la salade et m'a ramené à la réalité en parlant.

''- À quoi penses-tu?''

''- Rien de spécial.'' Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je pensais à Addison.

''- Tu mens et tu le sais! " me dit elle, reprenant ce que je lui avais dit un moment plus tôt et me regardant avec un sourire.

''- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça?'' J'ai essayé d'esquiver sa question, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait pas tombé.

''- Je te connais, " dit-elle en haussant les épaules'"- et arrête de vouloir changer de sujet.'' elle pouvait me lire aussi bien que moi. Elle a posé le récipient vide de salade et c'est tourné vers moi.

''- Très bien. Je pensais à Addison.''

''- Oh! " tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu et elle a détourné son regard. Et je me suis vite repris.

''- Non, pas comme ça! C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'elle que je le suis avec toi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention avant, mais je me rends compte, que je n'ai jamais, même avant le mariage, essayer de la connaitre vraiment. Avec toi je reconnais quand tu me mens ou si tu es triste ou en colère, je sais en regardant dans tes yeux comment tu te sens, et apparemment toi aussi avec moi. Avec Addison, je n'ai jamais fait, ou même tenter. Je ne sais même pas si cela a du sens... mais c'été à cela que je pensais avant.''

''- Je comprends, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu cela avant pour avoir un très bon comparatif, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je peux dire aussi quand tu mens ou pas, si tu es en colère ou pas. Je n'ai jamais pu avec personne. Que ce soit avec ma mère ou ma meilleure amie... Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment connu ce que c'est de partager une vie de couple non plus... Alors... " J'ai hoché la tête pour ma compréhension puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras, prenant une respiration de ses cheveux et l'odeur de la lavande qui me soulage.

Bizarrement,, l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie de couple m'a réjoui! Mais en même temps un sentiment violent de jalousie m'a frappé en pensant qu'elle n'avait eu que du sexe au lieu du couple. Ridicule, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas pu le contrôler. Elle n'avait rien fait ''en couple'' avant moi, son passé ne devrait pas me rendre jaloux, parce que moi j'avais eu ma femme avant elle, mais on ne peut pas tout contrôler... Nous sommes resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le silence a envahi le bureau. Pas un silence maladroit ou tendu, juste la détente... Lorsque j'ai à nouveau entendu sa voix.

''- Derek?''

''- Ouai?''

''- Embrasse-moi!'' Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois! je l'ai embrassé, doucement au début, puis plus on s'embrassait, plus il devenait intense et plus je la voulais!

J'ai posé une main dans sa nuque, l'autre sur ses hanches, et je l'ai tirée sur mes genoux, elle s'est placé instinctivement à cheval sur moi, et ses mains sont venu sur ma poitrine. Elle a bougé ses hanches contre moi, elle a senti mon excitation croissante contre son haine, et elle a gémi. Le son de cela m'a excité encor plus, j'ai passé mes mains sous son haut, me laissant caresser son ventre. Je l'ai enlevée rapidement, la laissant à demi nu sur mes genoux. Elle m'a enlevé le mien, puis baissé sa bouche sur ma poitrine, léchant mon téton, m'arrachant un gémissement bruyant. Elle est remonté dans mon cou et en passant une main dans mon pantalon, m'a murmuré à l'oreille.

''- Der, je te veux " elle a léché mon lobe de l'oreille,'"- je ne veux pas de préliminaire, " passée sa langue le long de ma mâchoire,'"- je veux que tu me prennes durement, " mettre un baiser sur ma pomme d'Adan,'"- je veux sentir ta grosse queue au fond de moi et que tu bouges le plus vite possible.'' a-t-elle terminé en m'embrassant encor une fois avec passion. J'ai poussé un gémissement, et elle s'est levé pour enlever son pantalon. Je l'ai attrapé par le poignet, et l'ai lancé sur le canapé. En quelques secondes j'étais aussi nu qu'elle, et planant à quelque centimètre de sa bouche et ma queue près de son entrée humide.

''- Je vais être dur, " j'ai pris un mamelon entre mes dents, " - je vais te faire crier mon nom, " passé mes doigts sur ses seins, ma langue remontant le long de sa poitrine,'"- et je vais m'enterrer dans ta chatte serrée et te faire jouir comme jamais! " j'ai terminé en la regardant dans les yeux et en la pénétrant d'un coup sec.

''- Oh Der... " Normalement, je la laisse s'adapter à ma taille, cette fois, je n'ai pas pris le temps, je la voulais, je voulais entendre crier mon nom, gémir, trembler. Elle rencontre mes hanches à chaque poussé, levant son bassin pour me prendre encor plus profond.

''- Oh oui, plus fort... Dereck... plus! " j'ai obéi, sortant presque complètement pour replonger violement, puis répéter plusieurs fois, frappant son col à chaque poussé, la laissant haltant et poussant des petits crie. Ses bruits parfaits se mélangeant avec mes gémissements, ou grognements, à ce point... Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules, ses seins montant et descendant avec la force de mes mouvements, ses hanche se soulevant pour me permettre d'aller encor plus profond. Attrapant un de ses mamelons et mordillé assez fort, mais pas assez pour la blesser. J'ai ensuite relevé la tête pour la voir les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

''- Regarde-moi! " ai-je grogné,sentant que ses murs serraient autour de ma queue, et voulant la voir venir. ''- Viens avec moi Mer, laisse-toi venir.'' ai-je continué quand ses yeux verts ont trouvé les miens. Je savais qu'en disant ses mots, elle allait jouir encor plus fort. Meredith n'était pas pour parler en général, ni pour le sexe dur ou dominateur, mais quand elle le veut, je suis ravie de le lui donner.

''- Oh mon Dieu... Der...hmmm. DEREKKK! " a-t-elle finit par crier, me laissant partir dans mon orgasme à mon tour.

''- Meredith... Oh... MER.'' ai-je crié en lâchant mon liquide chaud en elle et m'effondrant sur son corps tremblant... Le silence est retombé, laissant uniquement nos respirations bruyantes en arrière-plan! J'ai senti Mer embrassé paresseusement mon cou, et caressé mes bras. J'ai fouiné mon nez dans ses cheveux, avant de me relever légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable. Je me suis couché et emporté Mer avec moi, elle eu un petit rire avant de prendre la parole.

''- Wouw! Qui a été... " elle a laissé en suspens, se perdant dans ses pensées pour trouver les mots justes.

''- Ouais... Qui a été... " j'ai répondu, ne trouvant aucun mot non plus pour décrire ce que nous venions de faire.

''- Le meilleur sexe que je n'ai jamais eu! " dit-elle enfin en riant après quelques minutes de réflexion et je me suis laissé emporter dans un rire avec elle.

''- Je t'aime Meredith Grey.'' lui ai-je simplement dit quand nous nous étions calmé.

''- Je t'aime aussi Derek Shepherd!''

Nous sommes resté un moment dans cette petite bulle de perfection que nous avions. Juste nous deux, sans besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, juste profiter du bonheur complet et total, repue et détendue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous l'avons fait, lorsque mon biper c'est à briser le silence. Mer l'a ramassé de mon pantalon et m'a regardé avec un visage horrifié!

''- Quoi?''

''- C'est un 911! Chambre 4075, le Chef...''

Nous nous sommes habillé en vitesse et couru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tous les deux assommé par la vue devant nous en arrivant à sa chambre...

* * *

Alors dois-je continué? Dites-moi S'il vous plaît...


	4. Notes

Salut à tous!

Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à traiter depuis fin mars... Mon beau-frère est décédé début avril, j'ai dû partir au Texas et je ne rentre que maintenant...

De retour, mais je suis un peu hésitante pour la suite... Mon imagination n'est pas au mieux, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire sur GA... J'ai certainement été déçu par la dernière saison, je la trouve moins prenante, et du coup je me suis tourné vers d'autres séries. Je pense peut-être écrire des one shot sur d'autres séries, et revenir finir mon histoire ensuite...

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite... Et pour être honnête, lorsque je voie des " notes d'auteur " dans les histoires que je lis, je ne les supporte pas! Alors qu'elle hypocrisie de ma part! Mais en même temps je voulais quand même expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas de suite... Car j'ai souvent pensé en lisant des fics en anglais comment chiant c'été de ne pas avoir de fin...

Mille excuse pour la fausse joie...

Espère à bientôt ici ou sur mes autres Fic

Tahissala


End file.
